Room in my Heart
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: This is part 2 in a Murphy/OC/Chibs Story. For part one, go read The Love of the Irish! Attempting to make things work in a difficult situation. People change, some go away, and some come back when you least expect it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from The Boondock Saints or The Sons of Anarchy. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no gain by writing this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is Chapter 1 of Room in my Heart. It's the continuation of The Love of the Irish. Again, I apologize for the super short last chapter, but I'll try to make it up with this one.**

**I'm gonna try to make it up to all the Connor fans, I know the last story was disappointing on the Connor front, but I liked where I took it. Hopefully, you all did as well. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. At the end of the last story, I had Connor mention Concezio Yakavetta. So this story will jump ahead of time, just a little bit, to right after the end of the second movie. This is my take on what will happen.  
**

**The Disclaimer for this story is in the description of the story. I don't own TBS and make no money off this.**

**Thank you for reading the last story and now...let's get this party started.  
**

Just an explanation for the first part.

Normal and Now text will be just like this. Regular and in the moment.

_Past things that have happened will be in italics, like this._

**And me talking to you will be like this. lol Just making sure I don't lose anyone.**

- Brina's POV -

Getting papers forged is easy enough, if you know who to talk to. Doc knew just the guy for the job, and he succeeded to the fullest extent. She was in. The halls were lined with cells for the inmates. She hadn't set eyes on Murphy since he and Connor had left to go help their Da. Her heart filled with sadness when she found all of the mess out.

_McGinty's was dead, no customers in the place. She had come downstairs for a drink to settle her nerves when Doc pointed to the tv. In bold letters, "True Saints in Custody." As the reporter went on, she revealed Connor and Murphy's name, their Da's name and that he had died. The last thing he had said to her, was infront of Murphy. He had to explain it to her after Da was out of ear shot. "Mon fils a de la chance d'avoir votre amour. Et vous avez la chance d'avoir son. Nous y retournerons bientôt." She looked at Murphy and he grinned. "It means, My son is lucky to have your love. And you are lucky to have his. We'll be back soon." She smiled and kissed him on the lips before he hopped into the vehicle with his brother and father and drove away.__  
_

_As she sat at the bar, feeling sick at the sight of it all, her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways. "Hello?" Silence from the other end was all she heard for a minute. "Brina?" She licked her lips and turned away from the tv. "Yes. Who is this?" She hadn't given her number to hardly anyone. No one should know it. "It's Smecker. And before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. In the short version, since we have pressing matters. I faked my death. The FBI was getting too close to figuring out I was covering for Connor and Murphy, so I faked my own death. Now, I've got help, I have a plan, but you'll have to do your part if you want to be with your man again." Without hesitation, she agreed._

Which put her here. Walking the halls of the prison, as a nurse. Her fourth day, and she was anxious to seek out Murphy, but knew better. "Nothing too obvious." was how Smecker had put it. Just starting her shift, she opened the door and stepped into the infirmary. All of her beds were empty. Today, then, had to be the day. Smecker was sending someone in to give word to Murphy that she was working there, and to meet her in the infirmary. The first few days dragged past, dealing with a few bruises and cuts from a fight. She was beginning to get impatient.

- Murphy's POV-

It didn't take long for the brothers to figure out who the biggest asshole in the prison was. Burt Lawson was his actual name, but everyone who knew him or knew of him called him Starky. Murphy's cell mate, Dwayne, seemed scared just to talk about him. Murphy learned quickly, that was his play. At breakfast, the inmates filed into the cafeteria and received their trays. Whichever way you went, it was slop. Whether they called it gravy and biscuits or bacon and eggs. It all looked like slop. Murphy sat down beside his brother and they began eating, eyeing the line for Starky. Murphy had just swallowed a big bite of slop when Connor nudged him.

"There he is, Murph." Murphy nodded and kept his cool. "I'm gonna wait for him to pass by." Connor leaned over to his brother and spoke quickly and quietly. "From what I've heard, he was in good with Papa Joe. He'll already be mad at us, so no use trying to get him more pissed. The Russians took him as a joke and as soon as we offed Yakavetta, they kicked poor Starky there, out of the club." The huge man emerged from the exit door and walked closer and closer. Remembering the Russian slang for pussy, Murphy waited until Starky was right by their table. "Киска." Starky stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at them both. "One more step, you stupid mick, and you'll be my pussy." Murphy stood up and stared at the man. "I heard when you were born, your mother wanted to take care of you, but the Mafia wanted too much." Connor stood up to help Murphy. "Aye, I heard that myself as well. But if he were twice as smart, he'd still be stupid." The boys chuckled and Murphy spoke again. "I mean, come on. We all sprang from apes, but Starky here, he didn't seem to spring too far."

The large man slammed his tray down and grabbed Murphy by the collar of his shirt, spitting on him as he threatened. "Say more, I dare you." Murphy braced himself for the punch he knew was coming. "Just calm down, now, Starky. It's not your fault you'll never be the man your mother is." It happened quickly. He saw Starky rear back and felt the impact of the ginormous fist on the side of his face, sending stars into his vision. He saw Connor stab Starky in the shoulder with his plastic fork, then watched as Connor went down, then a group of four guards attacking Starky. Murphy reached to the side of his head and as he brought his hand away, grinned when he saw blood. A guard got him to his feet and escorted him to the infirmary.

-Brina's POV-

The doors opened and the quiet room filled with bickering and arguing. Starky, Murphy, and Connor all filed into the room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room quieted down after she yelled at them. "Thank you. Starky, take bed 7. You two, beds 1 and 2." She pointed and they walked to their beds. She disappeared into the supply room to gather the things she would need, smiling. Murphy, except a small cut on his head, looked good. It had been too long since she had seen him. She missed him. But there wasn't time to reminisce on that now. She headed to Starky's bed first.

"Alright, Starky. Give me your back. Let's get that fork out first." He turned around, making the small gurney creak as he moved, then settled. She slipped on a pair of gloves, then grabbed the handle and gave a quick, firm tug, pulling it out. An internal groan came. She reached for the tweezers and took a deep breath. "Starky, one of the tines on the fork broke off. I've gotta dig it out. It's gonna hurt." He gave a short sarcastic laugh. "I'm not a pussy. Dig it out." She held the tweezers and pressed them into the hole, moving it around a bit. She leaned closer to his back to get a better look as she dug for the piece of plastic.

With her empty hand, she grabbed a piece of gauze and wiped the blood away. "Damn it, woman. Hurry it up." She felt a grin cross her lips. "I thought you weren't a pussy, Starky." She felt it before she realized what was happening. A heavy weight hit her across the face, then a hand held her throat, her back pinned against the wall. As suddenly as it had happened, she was on the floor, gasping for air as two guards rushed in. She got to her feet quickly. "It was Starky. Those two were only helping me. Wait one second." She grabbed a piece of gauze and two strips of tape, laying it over the small wound and smacking it hard as she stuck it onto his back. "Have a great day, Starky." He was forced out of the infirmary, the door closing behind him. She looked at the guard that remained and nodded. "I don't think they'll give me any trouble." He nodded and walked out of the door. She walked to the window and pulled the blinds closed. It was just the three of them now. She turned around and saw the two men smiling. She ran to Murphy first and threw her arms around him, feeling him give her a tight hug in return. "I missed you." They pulled back and shared a long deep kiss.

He lifted her chin and gently ran his fingers over her throat. "It'll bruise. But I think you'll live." Connor stepped closer, looking at her neck with Murphy. "Aye, but I think that official diagnosis is for the doctor to say." She smiled and gave Connor a hug. "Before we get too happy, let me spoil the moment." They both sat back down on the beds, looking at her. "I'm so...so sorry about Da." They both looked at the floor, attempting to prevent any tears. Murphy reached for her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. "I would say it's alright. But it's not. We just got him back. But he went down doing what was right. And that would've been enough for him." She gave a sorrowful smile to Murphy before a kiss. "Let's look at that head."

She moved her rolling tray with her supplies over to Murphy's bed and leaned over him. "God, it looks like you got a good hit from a lead pipe. What did this? Christ fucking sake." She dabbed at the wound as Connor chuckled. "Lord's fucking name." Murphy grinned and made the shape of the cross on himself. "Hail Mary, full of Grace.." The wound had already stopped bleeding, not causing too much worry. She kissed by it and sat down beside Murphy. "Okay, I'll speak quietly, but quickly so pay attention. Smecker, as you guys know, is alive. He has it set up. He's implanted three guards who are working for the church, not the prison. Tomorrow at 4:24 exactly, there's going to be a riot. You guys, no matter who comes to your cells, no matter what happens...you stay in your cells. Keep the doors closed. You're going to be removed from the prison and taken to a ship. The ship, will take you to Ireland."

Murphy laid a hand on her back. "What about you, love?" She felt a small smile slip onto her lips. "I'll follow you guys. A few weeks after." Murphy scoffed. "A few weeks?" She nodded her head and sighed. "The church has already bought me a passport and plane ticket. But Smecker put a bug in their ear to plan it for a few weeks out. Said I need to wait here and let things die down, just in case someone suspects something. I would come with you guys in a heartbeat, but I don't have that kind of cash to buy a plane ticket for tomorrow." She saw Connor nodding his head. "But the point is, you'll join us?" She nodded. "Murph, quit your worrying, then. I know it's been a while since you've seen her, but give it a little while and you'll have all the time you two want."

There was a knock on the door and she quickly jumped up. Opening it, she saw the guard standing outside. "Are they ready to go back to their cells?" She nodded. "This one is. Hang on just a second." The door closed and she walked over to Connor. "You watch his ass for me until I get there, okay?" He hugged her. "Of course I will. I'll keep him out of Maisy Fraiser's pants." He looked at Murphy and chuckled as he opened the door. She walked back over to him and crossed her arms. "Maisy Fraiser?" He grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed, pushing her down onto her back. "Not to worry, love. She's just an old girlfriend." She giggled. "_Just _an old girlfriend?" He laughed and laid down beside her, pulling her to him. She sighed as he rubbed her back. "We don't have a lot of time for this, Murphy. They'll be back any minute to ta-" He shushed her, leaving the two of them in the quiet. She sat up and kissed him. "I'll miss you all over again."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her cheek. "Aye. I'll miss you too. But three weeks. It'll seem like forever." She nodded. Looking into his eyes, she smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, resting her hand on his chest. "I love you, Murphy." She stood up and walked over to his side of the bed as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Brina." They shared one quick, last kiss as another knock came at the door. "Murphy, just please remember. 4:24 tomorrow afternoon. Don't leave your cell." He smiled and kissed her head. "I won't." She walked him to the door and watched him walk down the hallway with the guard. Taking a deep breath, she reassured herself that everything would be alright.

**So there was Chapter 1. I hope it was good and filled your appetite. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, being as I've been getting into The Sons of Anarchy, I'm going to throw a little monkey wrench into this whole story. Flip everyone's lives around and cause some mayhem for Brina, Murphy, and bring in a new guy.**

**I guess we'll see how this works out.**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Everything had been set perfectly. The day went on as usual, very few patients coming into the infirmary, a few brawls, and a lot of nothing. Her heart thudded in her chest as 4:00 came around. She finished filling out the last of the small stack of charts, signing off on injuries and medications given. She looked at the clock. Every minute seemed to tick by slower and slower. 4:05. Nineteen minutes to go until the boys were out of dodge. She had promised Smecker she would be out of the prison when the riot occurred, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. There would be questions when the riot was over and they were bringing patients to be treated, but the doctor would be nowhere to be found.

She shut the medicine supply door and locked it tight, then the supply cabinets with scissors, needles, and various other tools that could be used as a weapon. At 4:10, she heard loud commotions outside the infirmary door. Yells and shouts grew louder and closer to her. The door swung open just as the alarms started blaring. Two large inmates and a smaller, scrawnier guy with short blond hair entered the doors. One of the bigger men sauntered closer to her. "Hey, doc. I'm hurtin real bad. You gimmie them keys? Let me get some medicine?"

She knew she wanted to say yes, toss him the keys and get the hell out of the infirmary, but the cameras were rolling, as usual. So she had to prepare herself for the fight she knew was coming. "Look guys, everything is inventoried. Accounted for. Down to the last pill. If you steal them, you're just adding time on to your sentence." She had been backing up slowly as he continued approaching her. Finally, her back hit the wall. He didn't stop gaining on her, and before she knew it, he was in her face, blocking her in with both his arms on either side of her shoulders. "Maybe I don't need them keys after all." He took a long breath in through his nose. "It's been a long while since I've smelled a woman's perfume. Or seen a pretty lady, at that." She flinched as his knuckles started sliding down her cheek.

That's when she remembered. This morning, before she had come to work, Doc had given her a gun. She remembered him stuttering his way through a small 'just in case' If she could just get behind the desk and to her purse. She instinctively kneed the man in the nuts and knocked the second guy as hard as she could with her fist. She had made it behind the desk when she remembered the third man. She jerked her head up to look at him, her eyes wide with fear as she pulled her gun on him. He held both his hands out, slightly. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just coming along as a lookout for Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb. I don't want any part in rape or drugs." She looked at the two men on the floor, noticing nut shot was getting up. "You stupid bitch." He held his junk with one hand and started limping towards her.

She felt the recoil off the gun before she could think. His hand and pants were turning bloody red. That's when she felt the weight of the third man's hand on the gun, pushing it down to point at the floor. He turned her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Get your stuff and get the fuck out of here." She was in mild shock until he yelled at her. "Go on, get out of here!" She grabbed her purse and stuffed her gun in the small of her back, tucked in the waistband of her pants. She found a guard who Smecker had implanted and he helped escort her out. "Did they make it?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. The truck's been gone for 5 minutes or so. They should be at the docks in fifteen minutes." She felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Good. That's great. I guess it's time for me to go hide, huh?" He nodded as she walked to the drivers side of her car. She leaned against the rail and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter, watching the guard run back for the inside of the prison.

She lit her cigarette and took a few drags off it, knowing the violence behind the walls would never reach outside. Her phone rang in her pocket, and she dug it out, flipping it open. "Hello?" The sun was shining bright over Boston making the day nice and warm. "Brina, it's Murph. We made it out alright. Just thought we'd call and let you know." She heard Connor in the background. "Come on, Murph. We ain't got the time for this shit. We're fleeing the country, you idiot." She grinned. "Well, tell Connor I'll miss him too." She heard Murphy chuckle. "I will. I love you. I'll see you soon, darlin." She smiled. "I love you too, Murphy. Bye." The line cut off on the other end, so she flipped her phone closed and stuffed it into her pocket. It would have been too obvious if she had been staying above the bar, in her relationship to Connor and Murphy, so they had scraped together whatever cash they could find, Doc chipping in his fair share as well, and rented a nice apartment for the three months it took to get everything in order.

She got into the car and drove to the fake house. She parked her car and got out of the driver's seat, locking the door behind her. She sighed, knowing this would be the beginning of the three weeks without the boys in her life. She removed her sunglasses and opened the front door to the building, walking towards the elevator. She pushed the button and waited. She looked to the right and saw a rough looking guy wearing a leather vest reading a newspaper. He glanced up and smiled at her, she returned the smile and quickly looked back at the elevator. Sick of waiting, she started up the stairs. Four floors to climb to get to her place. She took each step, knowing it would be a lonely three weeks. She hadn't been without Murphy for more than a week at the most. But there were always phone calls and letters, maybe Smecker could figure out a way to get her there sooner. As she reached the landing for the fourth floor, she made a mental note to ask him the next time he called.

She turned the corner and walked down the hall, stopping at number 46. Before she could rattle her keys, a hand clapped over her mouth and pulled her down the hall and around another corner. She was pinned against the wall by another leather vest wearer, his hand still covering her mouth. "If I take my hand away, don't scream. Okay?" She nodded and as soon as the hand was gone, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to scream. Another hand replaced the first and a different man was staring into her eyes. "Listen here, darlin," in the panic, she could faintly tell an accent, similar to Connor and Murphy's, but still different. "We're trying to save your ass. There's someone in your apartment wanting to kill you. Just so happens, we want to kill them. Give us your door key, don't scream and wait here." She felt the hand disappear, this time, she made no attempt to call for help. Instead, she fumbled on her key ring and picked out the key, handing it to the second man.

The first waited back with her as the second man and two others walked to her apartment door and opened it. They slowly stepped inside and a few moments later, three gunshots rang out. She was confused, to say the least, and almost didn't notice as her phone rang again. She pulled it out and opened it. "Brina, it's Smecker. Listen to me carefully. I don't know where you are, or who you are with, but if they want to take you, let them. If they ask you questions, you answer them, honestly. They could be your key to living the next three weeks. When Connor and Murphy pissed off Starky, he reached out to his friends on the outside, you, sweetheart, have a Russian target on your back so big, the space station can see it. These guys are friends, I know of them, if they want to take you somewhere, anywhere, let them. I don't care if they take you to Italy. You go. Understood?" Mind racing a thousand miles a minute, the most she could manage was a 'yeah'. "Good. I've got to go."

The first guy walked around the corner as she stuffed her phone away, and she followed a few feet, just able to see the group of men. "Mayans. All the fuck the way in Boston?" One of the men nodded. "Yeah. They heard about Jax getting transferred to a different facility, across the country to keep him alive, and they wanted their revenge." The second man stepped in to the conversation. "But how did she get wrapped up in all this? She doesn't know Jax, doubtful she knows the Mayans."

An older guy with a grey crew cut looked at her and motioned for her to come to him. "Come here, sweetheart." She cautiously walked over to the small group and stopped. The first man, with black crazy hair, grabbed her arm and fear filled her chest as he led her into the apartment. She glanced at the picture of her and Murphy on the table, all smiles and laughing. He pushed her down, and she found herself facing a bloody man. He put his hand on the back of her head and shoved her closer to the man on the floor. "Why did they want to kill you?" She started crying, sobs escaping her chest. "I don't know." He continued yelling the question at her. She found herself screaming in reply to him, "I don't know!" She heard a set of footsteps. "Tig, that's enough. She don't know anything. Let her up." She was pulled up to her feet, and just wanted this to not be real.

"Go outside, send in Chibs." Tig nodded and walked out of the apartment as the other man walked in. "I know he's a bat shit crazy psycho. Takes things a little too far sometimes. I'm Clay. This is Chibs. What's your name, sweetheart?" She wiped the tears off her cheeks and remembered the snug comfort of the gun in the back of her shirt. "Brina." Clay looked at the dead body behind her and the other two, then looked back at her. "Brina, are you sure you don't know why these men wanted you dead?" She pulled her gun out and aimed it at Clay. He was obviously the brains of the operation, so losing the leader would make chaos among the rest of the ranks. She held him in her sights as he rose both his hands in the air to shoulder level.

"Woah, now. You can shoot me, that's fine. But when the cops show up, and believe me, they're probably already on their way, then how are you going to explain four dead bodies in your place? We don't want to hurt you, we just want to figure out why these guys wanted to hurt you. Put the gun away." She remembered Smecker's orders and lowered her gun, feeling Chibs take it from her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have an ex FBI informant who called me just after you guys killed these guys. I work in the prison, not too far from here, and I'm the doctor. I pissed of an ex Russian mob guy who called in a favor. Apparently, according to my guy, I have a Russian target on my back so huge, the space station can see it."

The man she assumed to be Chibs looked at Clay. "Murder for hire?" Clay nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. "Makes sense. It's not beneath the Mayans to take that on." He turned to her and closed the space between them, resting a large hand on her shoulder. "Brina, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" She felt like it was an odd question, but shook her head no. "Well, it's a good thing Chibs has an extra helmet. You're first ride is today." He turned and walked towards the hallway. "Boys, let's go get Jax and get the fuck out of Boston. I'm ready to see my old lady."

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 2. I hate this was short, but I have to get to bed. I'll try to update as soon as I can. REPLY please! PLEASE PLEASE! I see people are reading it, but I've only gotten one reply. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
